Artificial Intelligence (Wayne)
Artificial Intelligence, often shortened to A.I., is an artificially created construct the exhibits intelligence similar to a Sentient life form. AI’s are known to be used by many nations and NPC’s. Many AI constructs give themselves a unique appearance (or avatar) that reflects their required interactional functions. Creation The process of creating Smart AI’s is different than the majority of people realize. Instead of simply ‘Programming’ an AI, the AI matrix is created by mapping the neural net of a human brain, which are then replicated in a superconductive nano-assembly in a process known as “Positronic Impression.” This however risks damage to the original brain tissue, and so the brain being used must only be obtained after the host has died. However, if the subject the AI is being based on is Flash cloned, the brain of the clone can then be “Impressed.” A.I. Types Smart AIs are Artificial intelligences that are not confined to a singular purpose, and have a normal operational life span of around 5 years. After 5 years, a AI will enter a 3 year stage of temporary insanity known as the R2 effect. Those who make it through that phase will emerge as fully sentient AI’s, which are (due to our policies) given full citizenship rights, and these said AI have many more capabilities than their Smart or Dumb counterparts. Smart AI’s are specialized in that they are capable of learning new information, enabling them to be used in a multitude of applications. Dumb AI’s are characterized by the fact that they require far less data storage space due to their limitations in learning. As a “dumb” AI cannot learn anything not specifically related to its primary function. They are incredibly useful in their field of expertise, but limited. Smart and Sentient AI’s can function and learn as long as they are active. R2 effect If a Smart AI exists for over five years, it will usually enter a stage of insanity similar to the human condition known as the R2 Virus . Often the AI will think itself greater than its human creators, and proceed to have various delusions, followed by intense dejection and pain over a fluctuation in self importance. Only vary percentages of different AI classes that survive the R2 effect, but those AI’s emerge as the most capable and useful AI’s in existence. Design While it is not entirely clear how Smart AI’s work, it is known to be based very heavily on the human brain. AI’s do not have physical bodies, and are advanced software consisting of a positronic matrix for highly powerful processing. This matrix can be downloaded into many types of computers, and into armor systems such as the NEMEAN armor line. As AI’s must be created by mapping out connections of a human brain, it seems unlikely that DARK will develop an understanding of how to create AI’s from scratch instead of simply copying a human. Because Smart AI’s are created using human or cloned brains, there are residual thoughts, memories, and feelings that remain. These residuals dictate the mannerisms, characteristics, and personality of the AI. Major AI types Alpha Class Alpha class designation is limited only to AI’s who have survived the R2 effect. Their abilities exceed all other AI’s, with their capacity to learn and think independently. Gamma Class The Gamma Class is often Dumb AI’s. Their primary function is in “Deceit”, and are used for Espionage operations and focuses. Their primary uses include diabolical plans and more unconventional means to accomplish a goal. Gamma AI’s are known to be willing to do anything to complete their goal, no matter what they have to do. 30% of Gamma AI’s survive the R2 effect, but must be kept isolated from other AI’s. Delta Class The Delta Class is a AI based heavily on analysis and logic. Delta AI’s are used to regulate factories, machinery, and to gather information in a systematic manner. Delta AI’s are known to be highly rational and logical in approach. Their abilities are often found to be useful by those who make use of artillery, and provide tactical suggestions. 50% of Delta AI’s survive the R2 effect. Epsilon Class The Epsilon Class is an AI class based on Memory management. Epsilon AI’s are somewhat of the Accountant or Librarian AI. Rarely are Smart AI’s used in this application. Epsilon AI’s don’t enter the R2 effect, and as such are used to regulate and isolate those AI’s that enter R2. Sigma Class Sigma Class AI’s are the creativity construct. Sigma AI’s are often used in tandem with Delta AI’s, to develop a fully rounded system. Sigma AI are often used to assist in development in creative pursuits and technological conceptualization. 89% of Sigma AI’s survive the R2 effect. Omega Class Omega Class AI’s are only used by the military. Omega AI’s are designed to make use of the human body chemical reactions to induce a berserker-type of state in the user. Omega also have attributes of the other AI’s in various measures to fully take advantage of the capacity of a human in battle. Only 4% of Omega AI’s survive the R2 effect. Category:Wayne Category:Technology Category:Nation Creation